Void
by areuevernotgoingtofall4that
Summary: A being with blue skin finds himself part of Thanos's family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Guardians of the Galaxy or Avengers/Thor.**

 **Timeline: Takes place during and after the first movie and doesn't take the second movie into account mostly because it's not out yet at the time of this posting.**

 **A/N: This idea was inspired by Civilized Muppets- The Sixth Guardian so many kudos and thanks for Civilized muppets.**

 **A/n: The first few chapters are short and should be updated fairly frequently but should get a bit longer.**

* * *

Sometimes he hears snippets of conversation listing aimlessly through his mind. Sometimes brief sections of conversation, other times, just words rushing through at breakneck speed only to quickly fizzle out before he can even open his eyes.

Other times it's just blackness. The lack of anything and everything, even sound. His own voice, nothing. No air. Lungs burning, in a never ending loop.

Both fade the moment he wakes. Today it was the blackness and his heart is hammering in his chest as he raises a hand to feel it. He blinks as his eyes take in the surroundings. They haven't changed in months, maybe even years. Time seems to blur together and at the same time dissonant. His quarters are plain, nothing distinguishing it from any other room in the place. He takes his hand away from his chest as he straightens up.

Weakness, weakness was not tolerated. The weak were exploited or killed. He gets up from the plain bed and after getting ready for the day headed towards Thanos.

* * *

When the others aren't on assignment, they spar often. The three of them, though usually one on one. All three of their fighting styles vary, though he'd say that Nebula's and Gamora's styles were more similar to each other than his was to either of them. But both of his 'sisters' are lithe and even though they are female very few underestimate them and their training.

He calls them 'sister' but it's fuzzy on how long he's known them, or if they are in fact related. There more evidence against than for since their skins are different colors. His is blue and his eyes are a blood red color which contrasts with Gamora's green and Nebula's light purple color. Nebula's is much closer, but still, with her pupils, it seems unlikely they are the same species.

He doesn't remember learning how to fight, though he must have picked it up somewhere. When Gamora or Nebula try to attack him, his body moves automatically to side step or to attack. He's quick but so are they, but he heals easily more easily than his sisters when they do manage to nick his skin.

Thanos is planning to upgrade him as well, fit him with the same or similar improvements as his sisters. The thought of being better doesn't scare him much. nor for some strange reason the thought of getting rid of any of his blue skin and replacing it with metal like Nebula. Most of Gamora's improvements seem to be on the inside though.

Maybe when he's faster he too will be sent out on assignment like his sisters. At least then he would see some place other than this station with Thanos. Regardless of not being able to remember a time before Thanos, every time he sees Thanos, his heart races. His stomach churns slightly with nerves as he knows how powerful Thanos is and how with a simple word he could be dead if he displeased the powerful Titan.

* * *

 **Alright so here's the begining, let me know if you liked it and want some more.**


	2. Chapter 2

He jerks awake, again. Whispers scratch at the edges of his mind but they're too quiet to make out and they flee as soon as he tries to gather them up. All he knows is that at least it's not nightmares about the place where he can't breathe and yet can't die. He gathers himself together before going to face Thanos again.

* * *

Thanos has given him an assignment, actually the three of them an assignment. They're to be lent out to Ronan. He has no idea how to feel about that. He's never been off this rock, out of this station... at least not that he can remember. There's little to pack as he doesn't own much; mostly weapons and clothes that were presumably given to him by Thanos so it doesn't take long before he's ready to go but he sits on the bed and stares at the walls. He's lived here his whole life, or at least what seems like his whole life, at least however much he can remember it. Everything he remembers he'll be leaving but it's not like Thanos gave him a choice, and you don't go against Thanos. Not if you want to live. So he gets up and walks out the door hoping that their new assignment is better than the current.

Nebula is piloting the ship leaving him and Gamora in the back. There is dead silence. Both Nebula and Gamora don't like him, though he expected for entirely different reasons. Nebula because he was simply competition and Gamora because he had no memory of his life before, nothing to compare it to, nothing to miss. This was his life and the only life he could remember. So when Thanos said that he was to go with the two of them, even though their faces hadn't changed in Thanos' presence, they certainly had when they left it. Neither was happy that the three of them were going with Ronan.

So instead, he focuses on the stars and planet they're passing. He's never seen them before but some of them seem familiar. The names of the planet would be on tip of his tongue and then vanish and some other half-remembered planet came into view. A frustrating experience, but it's not like he can ask Nebula to slow down so he can remember the name of a planet that they're not even going to. She wouldn't anyways. So he is left with this empty feeling instead of a single name of a planet.

Before they know it they are with Ronan. Ronan too is blue but Ronan's eyes aren't the blood red his own are. So it's unlikely he is of the same race as Ronan either. He half expects Ronan to ask for his name. Thanos simply calls him son, Gamora, and Nebula call him 'him'. He has no name, maybe at one time, bu he did but no longer. Ronan doesn't ask for it though, it seems here too it doesn't matter. Who he is doesn't matter, only what he can do. He has the feeling this assignment is some sort of test, some prelude to something else if he passes, but to what he has no idea. He supposes it doesn't really matter. Here, there, it's not like it makes any difference.


	3. Chapter 3

He's sent on small jobs, usually with Nebula or Gamora who seem irritated by his presence more than usual. But perhaps it's because they don't fear Ronan as much as they feared Thanos and aren't afraid to show a little of what they carefully keep hidden. But they never directly speak against him and hardly talk to him except for when it's necessary to complete their objective. Sometimes it's simply retrieving an object, other times it's taking out a person.

He's a little surprised that killing doesn't feel new, or different, this ending a person's life, almost like he's used to it. But he supposes that wherever he learned to fight from, he hadn't' learned it just to not use it. Some of the iciness from both Nebula and Gamora melts after he's shown that he can do what's necessary but not all of it. The blood staining his hands grows more with every week. Maybe one day he too will be known as an assassin like his sisters. But he has a feeling that this is all just practice for whatever Thanos has planned for him. Would it be more blood? Given the state of things, it seems likely.

* * *

Ronan needs an orb and planned to send Nebula but Gamora intercedes and then Ronan added him as an afterthought. For the first time that he can remember he hears Gamora arguing with the person in charge. Gamora insists that she doesn't need his help but in the end, Ronan didn't budge and the two of them are sent together anyways. She seems oddly bitter about it, even though he's been ordered mostly just to watch and not get in the way. Even if her facial expression hadn't changed much from her usual one, he has spent enough time around Gamora to be able to tell.

When their ship sets down. Gamora doesn't immediately get up from the pilot seat like she usually does, in fact, she seems to be in deep thought. Very unlike her.

The last thing he sees is a bright green blur slam into his head before he blacks out.

* * *

He heals quickly but even so has no idea how much time it had been since he has been knocked out and he's still seeing stars. He's not on the ship, in fact, he can't even see it. Gamora must have removed him from it, though honestly, he has no idea why. Why would she knock him out and leave him here? There is something about this that is just not right. Maybe the fact that she knocked him out. He grunts as he gets to his feet as the stars are still spinning in his view.

His vision clears slightly when he hears a familiar loud grunt. Gamora. She must be fighting someone somewhere. Should he go to her? She did just knock him out, he doubts that she would be very happy to see him. But his feet stumble forwards anyways, though, lacking any real fervor. His pace slows down even more and he starts to frown as he realizes that this place seems oddly familiar. Had he been here before? What was the name of the planet again? Xandar? It's not one of the places he's been sent on a mission to so he has no idea why it would seem familiar.

He keeps stopping to stare at something new nearly every step of the way until he comes upon a very peculiar scene. A light-skinned being is tossing the orb up and down. So, he had the orb. Perhaps he was the Teran Star-Lord?. Their job was to get it, the orb. He felt his pockets and realizes that Gamora had either left him a throwing knife or either she not realized he had one hidden on his person. More likely the former than the latter.

He holds up his knife to attack, but before he moves so much of a muscle Star-lord gets captured by an odd very tall tree looking creature and just as odd Raccoon that was standing upright and seemed to be able to talk. What was a raccoon?

He ignores the thought as Gamora came back into the public area, her attention fully occupied by the tree creature as she chops at its limbs taking off the tree's arm like appendages and then stabbing it in the stomach. He doesn't throw it because it seems like they were winning. If there was even a they anymore, but if there was he had to assume that this was all part of some plan that he wasn't aware of.

Of course that all changes when she opens the bag. The ravager they were chasing shoots her full in the face. Gamora falls down as the electricity courses through her green body. The Ravager got up and ran remarkably well considering the bag on his legs. He readjusted his aim but at this distance, it was unlikely that he was going to hit the Ravager and he only has one shot.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the raccoon aim a large gun at the Ravager Star-Lord. He lets him. After all, he only has one weapon and he knows he has to pick his moment carefully. While the raccoon's attention was occupied by the falling man, he put his throwing knife to the small raccoon throat, apparently taking him by surprise. Unfortunately, all of them seemed to have missed the authorities coming in. The next moment, he was frozen in place by a beam.


End file.
